


Save me

by Alexie8597



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexie8597/pseuds/Alexie8597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era lei, e ad Oliver bastava. Gli bastava anche se non era più sua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me

Erano seduti in una limousine, fuori il sole era oscurato dalle nuvole, tutto era cupo, era la morte dove la morte non c'è.

Lui si voltò verso di lei dopo averle poggiato la mano aperta sul ginocchio lasciato scoperto da una gonna rosa cipria che strideva con tutto il nero che avevano intorno.

Lei girò il volto verso di lui, gli occhi celesti ridotti a due pozzi pieni di crepe rosso sangue, le labbra gonfie, e gli sorrise. Avevano da poco perso una loro amica, una parte di cuore, una parte di vita e lei gli sorrideva. Un sorriso spento, marcio, storto ma pur sempre un sorriso, il suo sorriso. E lui capitolò, cadde la sua forza, il suo eroismo, il suo orgoglio. Si avvicinò ancora di più a lei, poggiò la nuca sulla sua spalla profumata e incatenò lo sguardo a quello di lei. Era l'uragano che incontra l'oceano. Era la calma che si specchiava nella tempesta. Era lei, semplicemente lei. Lei, con i suoi capelli elettrizzati, sfatti, schiacciati contro il volto. Lei, con gli occhi gonfi, rotti, ma pieni di amore. Lei, semplicemente lei e la montatura comune dei suoi occhiali. Era lei, e ad Oliver bastava. Gli bastava anche se non era più sua. Non era più sua, ma in quel momento non importava.

Portò una mano sulla guancia destra di Felicity, fece scorrere il polpastrello del dito pollice su di essa seguendo l'osso dello zigomo e poi poggiò la propria fronte contro quella liscia di lei.

Rimasero così per un po': i sguardi legati, i respiri mescolati ed anche il tempo sembrò morire, sembrò fermarsi, svanire. Poi d'un tratto la vita. Le labbra carnose e rosee della ragazza si posarono su quelle di Oliver, vi si premettero contro con un silenzioso grido che lui comprese e accolse.

Accolse la sua lingua nella bocca, la avvolse, l'accarezzò con la propria e per un attimo tornò a respirare. Il fiato si fece più pesante, la testa più leggera, il cuore pieno.

Lui l'amava, l'amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo e sapeva che anche per lei era la stessa cosa. Erano l'uno l'ancora dell'altro e questo bacio ne era la tacita dimostrazione, la tacita promessa.

Il cielo tremò, iniziò a cadere la pioggia contro il tettuccio dell'automobile ma, loro rimasero lì seduti ad assaggiarsi ancora una volta, ancora l'ultima.

“Salvami da me stesso” sussurrò Oliver prima di tornare sulle labbra di Felicity lentamente, senza fretta. Prima di tornare a respirare.


End file.
